


It's a Promise

by theasgardiansailorscout



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasgardiansailorscout/pseuds/theasgardiansailorscout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Black has returned twenty years later to get revenge on the events that happened back in "Rise of the Guardians". Jack Frost and the other Guardians must return to stop the spread of fear in children's hearts, and Étoile, the Queen of Shooting Stars, has come to join the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was nothing better than the wind in her hair as she flew at mach speed through the sky. Whispers of children reached her ears as they wished on what they called a “shooting star”. Star dust sprinkled from her fingers to the sleeping children, magic specks that would grant them wish. Of course, she had her starlights to help in her duty of fulfilling wishes too. So when she reached an especially cold town, the Queen of the Stars saw no harm in stopping by to see if her old friend was about in this town. There was no risk, it’s not like many people believe in shooting stars anyways, much less know there was a Queen.  
She slowed her speed and flew through the streets of the town. It was so calm at night. There was no time of day she loved more. Here, she had some purpose. Here, it was peaceful, the children dreamed peacefully thanks to the sandman’s golden dream sand, and it warmed her heart to see her starlights zoom through to sky with their twinkling brightness. She found no luck in her search, but when she flew to the sky, she noticed a trail of snow leading to a nearby forest. Trying again, she gracefully flew between trees, following the pretty white snow that twinkled in her light. Laughter was heard ahead in the distance that was all too familiar. Speeding up further, the Star Queen found him. Jack Frost was dancing playfully on a stream as he created beautiful patterns in the ice.  
“Hey, Jack!” she called out. He looked up and grinned when she saw her floating not too far from him.  
“Hey Étoile, don’t just stand there like a stranger. Join me,” the winter spirited invited and restarted his ice making.  
“I’d love to but I am part star. My body is too hot. If I touch ice,” she gently lays her big toe in the frozen stream, “it melts immediately.” Steam rose from the speed at which the ice became water. The Queen of Stars had more of a human form unlike her starlights that were palm sized balls of light that spoke with the sounds of chiming bells. But her skin had a natural soft glow like gold and her body was naturally warmer than average. Jack leaned against his staff with a devious smirk.  
“I wouldn’t give yourself that much credit,” he teased. Étoile returned a dead pan look, wich was followed by laughter from the snowy haired boy.  
“Here.” She reached in the pouch that hung from her hip and pulled out some stardust. The corner of her mouth curled upwards as she blew the twinkling dust towards Jack’s frost drawings. They landed gently on the carvings and lit them up, like a glittering version of the sky in van Gogh’s “Starry Night”. It looked all the more magical thanks to the moon’s bright silver light reflecting the sparkling glitter and ice. Jack grinned and continued making patterns in the ice that was then accented by the star dust. The duo laughed in delight as they made beautiful art on the stream.  
“How’s Sandy?” Jack asked after they covered half of the stream with their magic.  
“Dad? He’s good as usual. Sometimes he looks sleepy but then again, he is the Sandman,” Étoile laughed softly. She is in fact the daughter of the infamous Sandman. They share golden eyes and her star dust came from his dream sand. Her hair on the other hand is a dark brown. It’s only when she summons a great amount of power that her hair will become more golden.  
“And how does it feel to have kids believe in you now?” Jack’s smile brightened at the question and it was all she needed as an answer. Étoile knew how desperately Jack wanted to have someone acknowledge him, someone that wasn’t “special” like her or the Guardians. She couldn’t be more happy for him the first time she saw kids believing in him nearly twenty years ago when Pitch Black tried to take over the world. It goes without saying she was envious too, because of the rules about wish making, believing in shooting stars isn’t easy, especially when Étoile is never given the chance to even explain those rules. For example, wishing for a higher score on a test. Shooting stars can’t just give a high mark without the effort of the wish maker, that’s just promoting cheating. But if the wish maker studied their hardest and then makes a wish, the Shooting star’s dust will assure that that wish comes true. But since there is no way to explain that to the children, Shooting stars are given up on quite easily even though they keep putting in the effort.  
“And you?” Jack asked in return. Étoile left in response.  
“Only the few that saw me that night still believe in me Jack. It’s hard getting kids to believe in you when you have a bunch of rules that make it harder for them to know you exist.” Jack nodded in agreement. They were now floating in the crisp winter air, talking about nothing and joking around as the duo usually does.  
“You know, you really should let loose and break those rules of yours.”  
“The rules I set myself?”  
“Yeah. Why not?” Étoile remained uncertain. “Why not give a kid a puppy when their parents would otherwise forbid it?”  
“Because maybe that family doesn’t have to means to take care of an animal. Jack, you’re the Guardian of Fun so you can do whatever you want. My job is to make wishes come true but not be a miracle worker. Handling wishes is a great responsibility,” she explained. If only she could have the same carefree lifestyle as Jack Frost. That would be nice. Sure, they play and joke around once in a while together but that’s all that Jack does. Étoile needs to govern the Starlights and assure the management of children’s wishes while keeping their good morals.  
“How are you not a guardian? You’re far more organised and dutiful than me,” Jack laughed. Étoile simply shrugged and replied:  
“Because wishes are too close to hope and dreams, I suppose. Easter Bunny and Sandman got those covered. But whatever, I still help you guys anyways. Who needs an official label saying I’m a Guardian?”  
A Starlight then appeared by Étoile’s shoulder and spoke in little chiming sounds. As the Starlight spoke, Étoile’s expression changed from neutral to grave. Jack, not understanding the ball of light, asked what was wrong. The Star Queen sent the Starlight away, telling it to let Sandman know that she and Jack will arrive at North’s place shortly. Her golden eyes then met Jack’s concerned blue ones and answered:  
“Pitch, he’s back.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is certainly longer than the first! I would just like to say thank you for reading up to the second chapter of what is the first fanfiction I haven't given up on! :) Please comment, leave kudos, or just keep reading. Actually, just keep reading and I will be overjoyed! Thanks again reader, and I hope you enjoy this mildly longer chapter~

Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit, and Étoile, Queen of Shooting Stars, arrived at the North Pole. They were then lead by giant Yetis to a grand room with a large globe of the world’s children, circled in front of it were the Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and of course, Santa Claus.  
“Took you two long enough,” the large bunny said sarcastically. It was soon returned with an equally mocking comment from Jack. North took no haste in breaking the two up before things got out of hand, and began to discuss the big problem.  
“Pitch has returned and he looks for revenge.”  
“Do we know what his plan is?” Étoile asked.  
“No but I have feeling he may go after Jamie,” North said gravely. It was a fair guess. If it weren’t for Jamie who never stopped believing, Pitch’s plan would’ve actually worked.  
“But he’s all grown up now, why would Pitch go after him?” Bunny questioned.  
“If Jamie had stopped believing, we wouldn’t be here now,” Toothiana explained. “You should be careful too Jack, you helped Jamie to keep believing along with the other children. They believe in you too now.” The mini fairies trembled in fear at the thought of Jack getting hurt.  
“Don’t worry ladies, I’ll be fine. We stopped him once, we can stop him again. And about Jamie, I’ll keep an eye out for him. It’s winter there anyways so I’ll just hang out there and call you if I see anything weird, no big deal.”  
“You’re taking this too lightly. This is Pitch Black were talking about. He almost took us out before we beat, do you remember that?” Bunnymund said. “Oh no, I guess you don’t since you spent half of the time searching for your “memories”, and only kicked in when things were at its worst.”  
“Bunny, don’t,” Tooth warned. But it was too late, the two were lost in yet another argument. Sandman rolled his eyes and shared a glance with Étoile, sharing their mutual sentiments on how ridiculous Jack and Bunny’s constant fighting was. But then he noticed something odd on Santa Claus’ globe. Some of Étoile’s Starlights joined the group and whispered some information to her. The Sandman began making huge gests and shapes out of sand as he tried to get everyone’s attention. They were all too busy getting the two hotheads of the group to calm down to pay attention to their mute friend. Étoile noticed however and looked at where he was pointing.  
“Guys, check out the globe.” Everyone’s eyes fixed on the object.  
A huge cloud of black sand began encircling the globe. A sinister laugh filled the walls of the large room and the light began to disappear. The Guardians and Étoile prepared themselves for an attack. A form in the sand began to grow in the middle of their circle. It took the shape of Pitch. Bunnymund had his boomerangs out now and Santa Claus had his swords ready. The whole room was filled with black sand, the only light came from Sandy’s dream sand, and Étoile and her Starlights, but even then it was hard to see. Bunny threw a boomerang at the sand made Pitch but it simply sliced right through, not causing any damage.  
“Guardians,” the shape spoke. “I have returned. Oh, don’t look so surprised. You may have stopped me, but fear always remained. Now I shall get my revenge for the humiliation, starting now.” Pitch’s voice roared throughout the room at the end of his sentence. Suddenly, all of the sand rushed towards Jack. He yelled in surprise as he began getting consumed by the darkness. No Guardian hesitated to help their friend. Tooth and her mini fairies got a hold of Jack’s arm and pulled up wards. Sandman used his pure, golden dream sand to slow down Pitch’s dark sand from getting any closer to Jack. Yetis also helped in fending it off. North and Bunnymund worked together as they struggled to get the thick substance off of the winter spirit who struggled not to drown in it. Étoile helped the duo. She collected energy in her hands, that began glowing a bright fiery gold. The Starlights circled around them all and increased their light which, along with the Sandman’s dream sand, forced the black sand that tried to reach Jack to retreat. Once she obtained enough energy, Étoile shot her hands out towards Jack and sent a burst of powerful light at the dark sand, causing it to disappear. Tooth and the mini fairies gently laid Jack down as he coughed out black sand.  
“Jack, are you ok?” North asked and patted his back, pretty roughly, to help Jack get the sand out. Étoile was kneeling on the other side of her frosty friend. Everyone looked with concern as they waited for a response. Jack finally stopped coughing a some long seconds. Étoile could’ve sworn his eyes were a darker hue than normal but they switched back too fast for her to really give much concern.  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said with a gruff voice.  
“I told you not to take this so lightly,” Bunnymund huffed. But they were all too exhausted to get into another argument.  
Jack remained silent for the rest of the meeting. He looked as though his head was in the clouds and gave no more than an icy glare at Bunnymund whenever a sarcastic was sent his way. It was decided that North would keep a close eye on the globe and let the others know if anything strange happens again. Bunnymund would stay with North and help keep an eye on the globe. Sandy would keep especially close attention the children’s dreams and erase any of Pitch’s nightmare sand if it is found. Tooth and her fairies will watch out for any strange activity, along with Jack and Étoile who will patrol from the skies. If anyone were to find anything weird, they would contact someone immediately.  
Leaving the North Pole, Étoile flew by Jack, who was still acting weird from Pitch’s attack. She flew closer and held his hand.  
“Hey, don’t be scared. I won’t let that happen to you again, I promise.”  
“Who said I was scared?” Jack responded brusquely. The Star Queen looked at him in disbelief. Jack was immature to say the least but he wouldn’t say something like that in such a hateful way. She let go off his hand and looked straight ahead, ignoring the suddenly rude Jack Frost. He retrieved her hand immediately though. When glanced at him through the corner of her eyes, he was still looking straight ahead. Étoile shook her head and chuckled softly to herself. He could act like such a child sometimes.  
~  
The following weeks went pretty smoothly. The Guardians were only teased a couple of times by Pitch, but nothing serious that was dangerous. At the worst, a few kids got plagued by nightmares but it wasn’t bad so bad that Sandy couldn’t fix it. The King of Nightmares visited the North pole again but did nothing more than taunt. He doesn’t wreak havoc or destroy the workshop. Good thing too since it was December now. Huge preparations for Christmas were going underway at North’s place. There was only one thing that bothered Étoile though, and that was Jack’s behavior.  
He kept up his stand offish, punk kid act. Not his usual mischievous personality, but just downright rude. He was having a snow ball fight the children and through an ice ball roughly at a little boy to the point of tears. Instead of apologizing and helping the child, Jack simply laughed at him. Good thing Étoile’s best Starlight, Twinkle, was passing by to notify her. Jack’s behavior was terrifying the children. Not to mention promoting terrible behavior. When the Star Queen scolded Jack for his actions, he merely scoffed in annoyance and left her. Étoile spoke to Tooth about the matter. The head Tooth fairy agreed that it was odd. She wished to do more but because of her duties she couldn’t. Lucky for her, Étoile is all about granting wishes so she has been keeping a close eye on the winter spirit.  
His behavior kept getting worse by the day. Also, as Étoile began to notice before, his eyes were getting darker, his whole aura seemed more obscure. Something was up and it had Pitch written all over it. The Star Queen hated the thought of Jack being used though. Yet all the pieces fit perfectly. There must have been a spell in Pitch’s nightmare sand that caused a mind control trick on Jack, and now it is slowly taking effect. Pitch is trying to make Jack become evil for some malicious plan. Étoile didn’t want to be jumping the gun on that assumption, as realistic as it is, and decided to try talking things out with her dear friend.  
“Jack!” Étoile called out as she spotted him flying in the sky, above a city of sleeping children. The winter spirit looked over his shoulder then shrug, giving a “Hey” in response. The brunette pursed her lips and prepared herself mentally for this chat with the rebellious teen.  
“Are you ok? You’ve been acting funny lately,” she said, straight to the point.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You’ve been hurting quite a few kids lately and freaking them out. It’s not really like you.”  
“It’s not my fault they don’t know how to have fun.” Étoile’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. He really doesn’t understand the gravity of his actions. This was just a game to him. He makes fun of a kid, gets bored, and goes on to the next.  
“Jack, hurting children is not fun. You know better than this,” she spoke firmly.  
“What do you know? At least they believe in me. Because of your boring rules, no kid thinks shooting stars are real. But you’re too uptight to change that.” His words stung like burning acid on Étoile’s heart. This was not the Jack she knew. This boy had no respect for the children he must protect, or his friends. She then noticed black sand along the edges of his clothing.  
“Jack, what is that?” she questioned, pointing at the dark sand. Jack glanced at it then back at her. It was rhetorical question, both were aware. His eyes became even darker and Jack pointed his staff at Étoile. Her eyes widened before dodging just before he could do any damage.  
“Jack, you don’t want to do this,” she warned. But the boy ignored her and sent another ice bolt her way. The cat and mouse game continued until Étoile decided to fight back.  
“Fine then,” she muttered and sent a ball of bright golden energy Jack’s way. The two kept at it, their skill levels were pretty even. Étoile did all in her power to keep the fight in the sky instead of in the city where people could get hurt, but Jack forced it down. Étoile was now weaving between buildings as Jack kept sending ice bolts at her. He hit her leg but thanks to her natural warmth, it melted off. She looked behind her and sent a stronger blast that knocked Jack down. They were well hidden in an alley so Étoile could worry less about being a nuisance to others. Not like anyone could see her though.  
“Jack, give it up. You can’t beat us.” She kicked his staff away and stood above him. Her golden eyes searched in his for the Jack she knew.  
“Please, don’t let Pitch control you. You’re not alone, we can fight him together. Just, please, don’t give up on me,” she kneeled down and rested a hand on his cheek to make him look at her. His eyes lightened a bit but he was still under the dark sand’s control. He started to form a fist but Étoile immediately put her hand on top of his wrist.  
“Remember when no one believed in us? We fought through that together, and now look at you. So many kids believe in Jack Frost now.”  
“You don’t understand,” Jack finally said, frustration hardening his words. “I don’t have a choice.”  
“Yes you do, if you can’t, I will stop Pitch from controlling you.”  
“No, you don’t know what Pitch has been telling me.” Étoile quirked an eyebrow up and asked what Pitch had been saying.  
“If I fight back, if he doesn’t control me. He’ll go after you.” She couldn’t understand what Jack had just told her, why would Pitch Black want to control her? She was not a Guardian, bait maybe? But why is it between her and Jack?  
“Pitch wants to get revenge. He can control me and use me against you guys. Or he can control you, and make me fight you or get you hurt.”  
“Jack, I get that but why only me? Wouldn’t the other Guardians be a better choice? They mean more than me.” Jack sighed and rested his free hand on Étoile’s cheek.  
“Because I really like you. You’ve always been my best friend, Starry. I can’t watch Pitch use you and make me fight you.” Étoile’s breath was caught in her throat and she could see the glow in her face becoming redder.  
“Jack, I -,” Before finishing her sentence, Jack’s eyes went from dark blue to black and he pushed her off. Grabbing his staff, he froze Étoile in ice before she could stop him. He was long gone before the ice melted off of her. She was frustrated to point of tears. About her emotions, and the fact that now Jack is gone for good. Fear began to plague in the back of her mind that she’ll never be able to be with Jack again, or tell him how she feels for him. Pitch grinned in the shadows, this was just what he needed. Her fear was the perfect feast to power his dark magic.  
Étoile wiped the tears from her eyes and flew straight to the North Pole. The Guardians can figure out Pitch’s plan now. It was now their chance to turn the tables. Pitch may have gotten Jack but Étoile will assure he regretted that decision. She and Jack promised centuries ago that they’d look out for one another, and she was going to fulfill that promise to the very end.


End file.
